Faded Green Eyes
by Maddylovessmiles
Summary: Rogues life isn't as pleasant as it seems and has now started slipping out from her grasp and shattering on the ground around her. Remy has finally escaped his family and has returned to Bayville to fix what he left behind. But will threats of power, pain and proposals ruin Remy's plans or worse, harm the weakened Rogue. Complete ROMY with slithers of Daddy Logan. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**Hello, so this is the prologue of Faded Green Eyes, I promise you its not a one shot. As soon as I have written the first chapter I will post it and then you all can hopefully enjoy weekly updates.** **Yes I know its short but please I promise the chapters to follow will be substantial. I DONT OWN ANYTHING. Also a big thank you to my best friend H.L.P who prof reads and throws amazing ideas at me. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Faded Green Eyes**

Rogues life is slipping out from her grasp and shattering on the ground around her. Remy has finally escaped his family and has returned to Bayville to fix what he left behind. But will threats of power, pain and proposals ruin Remy's plans or worse, harm the weakened Rogue. Complete ROMY with slithers of Daddy Logan.

* * *

Prologue

"Logan owes me fifty bucks"

"Why's that cherie?"

"He said you wouldn't leave without saying good bye. Ah begged to differ and it looks like I ah was right."

Rogue stepped into the garage, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Remy refused to meet her gaze, instead opting to re-check that his bags were stored correctly.

"If ah 'ad come and said goodbye ah wouldn't have been able to leave" Remy turned back to the Goth girl, studying ripped jeans. Rogue huffed in frustration and leant back against Scott's car, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Doesn't matter, we both knew this would happen eventually. Ah'm surprised we lasted this long…" turning her head away she lowered her voice, "I'm surprised you lasted this long, this is probably for the best anyway"

Remy finally met her eyes and sighed at the dull colour they held. No matter what he said, he was going to hurt her, he was going to have to leave.

"You know that ain't true, ah don't want to leave you. But I can't stay and put you in danger ch-"

"ah know, ya don't have to explain yourself to meh Remy" Her words cut through his heart but he knew the pain he was causing her was far greater.

"Cherie please, don't wait for me, I don't expect you to, but don't let me ruin the happiness in your life. You deserve to be happy, you deserve so much more."

"Don't do that."

Remy stared at her in confusion, he was partly hoping that she would yell at him, scream all the poisonous words and names that he knew he was at him, but she didn't.

"Don't talk to meh like you owe meh anything, you don't, ok just... I'm sorry."

He took a step towards her, "Why should you be sorry Rogue? I'm the one leaving, I'm the one who's been lying, I'm the one messing this whole thing up." The downwards glance she gave him was all Remy needed to understand. She blamed herself. She thought that she was at wrong. Rogue was always too hard on herself, he knew. She always found some way to place herself at fault.

Disgust boiled at the pit of his stomach, whether at Rogue of himself he didn't know. All he knew is that he hated himself for making her feel that way, for making her blame herself after all she had done for him.

Her eyes finally travelled back to him, glazed and empty, watching him expectantly.

Remy ran his hand through his hair sighing again. Looking at his beautiful southern spitfire he couldn't help himself. Stepping forward he gathered her up in his arms and slammed his lips against hers. Releasing all his passion onto her captured lips Remy caught Rogues arms and pulled her closer to himself.

She wanted to pull away, to scream at him and kick him in a fit of fury. But she knew that this was it. The last moment she would ever have with Remy LeBeau, and that was something even she didn't want to ruin.

When he finally broke away Remy straddled his bike and stared up at his cherie, who had resumed her sorrowful stare, drowning the room in sadness.

"You know ah do love you Roguey, more than anything else. I always will love you."

"Just shut up and leave Remy. Just… Just leave." A tear slipped down her cheek and Remy felt sick to his stomach, having made his Roguey cry. He moved to wiped it away but Rogue swatted his hand away, slinking back from her red eyed Cajun.

"Je t'aime Rogue. Je t'aimerai toujours mon chérie"

With that Remy pulled on his helmet and flew out of the garage. That pain in his chest growing with every inch he travelled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all you who reviewed! for those who flamed me, GET A LIFE. Obviously I'm now hoping to post a new chapters on Thursdays, unfortunately this wont be a 'new chapter every week' piece, cause my life likes to throw shit at me all the time . ****I do hope you all like this, I'm already a fair way into the next chapter so yay. **

**Btw if you see any mistakes PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I've been awfully slack with spelling and grammar lately. **

* * *

**Faded Green Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

An engine roared through Bayville. To many it was nothing more than another loud sound in the busy town. To the rider, it was the sweet sweet sound of freedom.

It had been over five years since Remy Lebeau had left Bayville and he had never been anywhere near as happy as he was now, seeing the familiar sights and letting all the sounds encompass him. He was where he belonged.

As he approached the mansion, he noticed how it had change over the years he had been gone. The gates seemed thicker than they once had, so did the walls, as if they had seen too many battles. The main building was dressed in new paint and the Cajun could easily tell that the doors and some windows had been replaced at least once.

_Not surprising with all those mutant powers manifesting._

But all in all, it looked and felt like the safe haven he knew it was.

Remy pulled up beside the high wall, fencing the estate. This was the first time he had been back in five years, no way he was gonna' just waltz through the gates, not when there was more fun ways of getting in. Pulling out his Bo staff, Gambit easily cleared the wall, his trench coat silently flapping behind him.

He silently made his way up the front lawn to the side of the house, his hand trailing along the bricks. Peering over the ledge of a window Remy was able to see into a TV room, currently being occupied by a group of young teens and three Jamie's, all entranced by the zombies on screen.

When Remy reached the back yard he was bombarded by laughter and high pitched squealing. Peering into the garden, it seems that he had stumbled upon a weekend barbecue.

Logan stood at the grill flipping burgers, still looking exactly how he had five years ago, and the ten before that. Beside him stood beast and Nightcrawler, both still blue and fuzzy. Across the grass, resting on a blanket sat the little Kitty, wrapped up with-

_Merde! 'Dats Colossus. Lucky bastard caught 'imself a petite chaton._

Next to the Russian sat Scott summers, even from here Remy could see the man was still a tight ass, and beside him was a VERY pregnant red head. The couple seemed happy, and Remy was able to tell that the years had not worn on them too hard.

Off to the side stood Storm. The older woman looked radiant in her sundress, barely aging a day since the last time he had seen her. At her leg was a young girl, no older than six. She had mocha skin and the same pure white hair as storm. At a whisper from Ororo the little girl rushed towards Logan in a burst of giggles,

"Daddy!" Logan scooped up the girl and kissed her cheek. Now Remy could see that the girl had the same clear blue eyes as Logan did, giving a dead giveaway to their relation.

_Remy you are an imbėcile. Stormy was pregnant when Remy left, looks like she and the Wolvie had a petite fille. _

To his left Remy heard even more squealing and turned to see a toddler running out from the garden. The little brown eyed girl was waddling towards a tall blonde man standing off to the side of the picnic rug.

The man smiled as the girl raced towards him, but despite what Remy would have thought, the blonde did not bend down to pick her up. Instead he looked behind the toddler as if waiting for someone.

A smooth southern drawl came from the garden muffled slightly by restrain laughs. "Ah'm gonna getcha Sugah."

It floated through the air like the sweet aroma of magnolias on a warm day down south, tickling at Remy's ears. It was the same voice that he spent his previous days at Xavier's entranced by, and his days after wishing to hear it one last time.

What came after the voice, Remy could only describe as the most beautiful piece of artwork god had ever made. A gorgeous women stepped out from the garden, two white curls falling into her face.

_Rogue._

The name danced on his tongue, threatening to slip out. Remy caught his breath at the sight of her, she had changed so much since he had left. Gone was the pale Goth girl, in her place a vibrant southern belle.

Her hair hung low on her back, in an array of auburn curls. Her skin held a healthy glow and was wrapped in a pair of tight low rise jeans and a green peasant top, pieces of honey skin peeking through the slits in the arms.

Absent was the dark, purple and black make up that had once littered her face, instead the woman before him wore no makeup, her rosy cheeks and smile no longer hidden.

_Mon dieu elle est magnifique. Un ange parmis les hommes._

Rogue chased after the little girl, scooping her up into the air.

"Ah caught ya 'Lana! Ah'm gonna gobble you all up! Nom nom-nom-nom" Rogue pretended to gobble at the child's cheek and tickle her small stomach, inciting more excited squeals from her. Rogues face displayed a burst of happiness when the little girl started to laugh.

"Eeeppp! Hewp me!" the girl plead through giggles for help reaching out to 'Blondie' who was now standing in front of them. He gazed at the pair for a moment before stepping forwards and lifting them up into the air. Rogues sweet laughter filled the garden again accompanied by playful giggles and chuckles, causing some of the by standers to look over and smile.

"Eek! Gus! Sugah, put meh down." The man's smile broadened as he placed them down and turned to face Rogue, and before she could speak again, placed a kiss upon her lips.

Soon enough the little girl began to squirm in protest, breaking the couples kiss. Rogue placed a kiss atop of her head, before setting her down so that she could run off towards Stormy's girl.

Rogue watched the girl run off, a smile of admiration making its way across her lips.

_Ma Roguey always did want da happy lil' family. An now she have dat, just not with me._

Remy couldn't hide his disappointment at this, once he had hoped that he and Rogue would end up married one day with some little monsters running round their feet. But then he went and ruined all that and now she's happy with someone else.

_At least she be 'appy now_

Gambit continued to watch as Blondie wrapped his arm around Rogues waist, drawing her in for another kiss. Rogue smiled into it, closing her eyes and moving her arms around his waist.

A flash of jealousy ran through Gambit, his fingers twitching at his leg.

Jealousy soon moved to rage when he saw Blondie's hand slide down to Rogues backside, squeezing it.

But before Blondie could continue his…assault… on Rogue, Logan called out,

"Stripes lunch is up, stop that and get your arse over here." Rogue pulled away from Blondie, causing him to groan, and lead him over to the others.

Remy watched them leave, following Rogue with his eyes. Turning his head gambit caught sight of Logan their eyes locking in a hard gaze. After a few moments Logan nodded his head to the side, signalling towards the mansion.

_This be much better then de Wolvie 'ttacking me_

Gambit smiled at the small man, before casting another glance at rogue, and turning to leave.

_Time to say hi._


	3. Chapter 2

**Please don't tear out my jugular with your claws. *flinches away* I have been busy, this is the first year of my existence that I have a group of friends and they all like to go out, so please leave this fan girl alone. But to appease the fanfiction gods I have posted a day early. And while on the subject I did state that I would post on THURSDAYS not EVERY THURSDAY! So HA. **

**I do hope you all enjoy this, thanks to my best friend H.L.P for betaing. Also thanks to  
PartyMashedPotatoes  
Phy13  
amd5551**

**You all had great ideas and guesses, unfortunately this chapter won't reveal all those answer, for a lot of the answers to your questions (especially amd5551) have not been revealed to ME yet. **

**PLEASE ENJOY MY BABY**

* * *

**Faded Green Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

"Like come on Rogue, just this once."

"Kitty no, everah weekend ya ask meh and everah weekend ma answer is no!"

"But Rogue."

"No, ah ain't marking your papers so that you can go out with Pete. You shoulda done them earlier this week, ya knew you were gonna go out." Rogue pushed aside the valley girl so that she could place her stack of dirty plates in the sink.

"Anyway ah have ma own plans" she threw an apologetic smile at Piotr, who sat at the island bench, before making her way out of the kitchen. Leaving a huffing Kitty in her wake.

Rogue smiled as she walked through the halls of Xavier's. It had been seven years since she had moved into the institute and it had been an amazing couple of years. Senior year she had changed her name from Anna Marie Raven to Rogue Marie Howlett and shortly after that she had become a big sister by Logan and Ororo when they had little Kendall.

'_She's a miniature Storm, if there eva' was'_

A lot had happened since then. Piotr Rasputin had come and joined the X-men, bringing with him his younger sister Illyana. He and Kitty had dated for six years before they got engaged. Jean and Scott finally tied the knot and where expecting their first child anytime now. Both had taken teaching jobs at the mansion and Scott was now leader of his own X-men team. Kurt and Amanda had also gotten married three years ago, and bought a house in town, but still spent a lot of time at the mansion. The school had taken in a lot more mutants, having expanded both wings to accommodate them all.

Rogue herself had taken a job as the auto-shop teacher along with a literature class and danger room instructor for the younger students. Logan was never patient enough to teach them. Professor Xavier had turned the running of the school over to Storm so that he could turn his attention to helping other mutants on a global scale.

'_That's how I met Gus'_

Scott and the Professor had brought him back from a recruitment mission. They had found him in Chile, leaving a trail of robberies in his wake. At the institute it hadn't taken him long to seek out Rogue and after a little while the two had begun dating. Gus's mutation allowed him to turn things on and off, including other mutations, allowing him and Rogue to touch. And with his help, overtime Rogue learnt how to control her own mutation.

'_Since then, everything's been fine. Ah've been fine'_

"Rogue?" snapping out of her thoughts, Rogue turned to find Kendall staring up at her.

"What is it Kendall?"

"Have you seen mummy?"

"No Sugah I haven't. But Ah'm happy to help ya look." Rogue held out her hand to the little white haired girl.

"Come on, we'll go check her room first."

* * *

Logan growled as the doorbell echoed from the foyer. He was getting to old to clean up these messes. He had been waiting for the past five years for Gambit to return.

'_Knew Gumbo would be back'_

He had spent the past couple of years really angry at Gambit. When he had up and left he had really upset Rogue. She hadn't been the same since then and Logan could see that.

'_Kid ain't ever been the same since Gumbo left. He had taken a piece of her with him. That little spark that she had'_

Something hadn't been right with Rogue, no matter how many times she said she was "fine". That thing that was missing, it made her dull. She could smile and laugh all she wanted but Logan saw it, she didn't have the same spark as she used to. That bastard Gus had taken advantage of that, swooped in like a hero to save her. But there was something wrong with that guy, he was too controlling of Rogue, always acting like she was HIS, an object, a possession.

But for some reason Rogue had never done anything. Sure every now and then she would act annoyed when he talked to her or pulled her aside. But she never did anything about it, just put up with it.

'_Like a bored little kid'_

In the foyer Storm was reaching for the door, only to be stopped by Logan.

"Hold up darling," the weather witch turned and smiled at her husband.

"What is it Logan?"

"Nothing bad. Just someone I've been expecting." Logan took her hand and stepped towards the door, gripping the polished handle in his large hand. With his sensitive hearing, Logan was able to hear his two girls approaching, and a feeling of anxiety fell over him.

'_This isn't gonna end well' _

Throwing a final glance at the top of the stairs he sighed and opened the door.

* * *

Remy stood in the doorway, leaning on his shoulder against the frame. In his hands were a pack of cards, shuffling them one handily.

"Y bonjour Monsieur claws, Stormy." He nodded his head towards the two, that cocky smile brightly displayed. His hair fell across his red on black eyes, and his trench coat floating around his worn jeans.

Ororo stood shocked, staring at the Cajun man, causing him to smirk. This drew her out of the trance,

"Remy!" Ororo flung her arms around the younger man pulling him in threw the door as she did. Without missing a beat Remy smoothly moved forward with her, as Ororo faltered backwards.

"Good to see you too Stormy." Pulling away Remy turned to Logan, meeting the wolverine's eyes, before putting out his hand for him to shake. Logan grunted in greeting and gave a sharp nod of his head.

"What on earth are you doing here Remy? We haven't heard hide nor hair of you in five years child. Where have you been?"

"Well Stormy I thought it was about time I come meet this bebe of you an' Wolvies. She be five non?"

As if on cue, the excited child came running down the stairs, flinging herself at Ororo's leg.

"Mummy I've been looking for you, Jaime helped me buil- who's this?" her white hair fell off her shoulder as she turned her in curiosity.

"Darling. Manners," growled Logan, causing the miniature goddess to blush and shy away behind Ororo's legs.

Kneeling down Remy flashed the petite girl a movie star smile, "Bonjour petite, Je m'appelle Remy Lebeau, et tu?"

Kendall looked up at Ororo for conformation before replying, "Je suis Kendall, enchante monsieur Lebeau

"Ah tres bien! Who taught you French petite?"

"My big sister Ro-"

"There ya are Kendall, I see you found 'ro." At the top of the stairs stood Rogue, her hair was now tied back with her bangs hanging in her face, and she was smiling at Kendall. Beside Remy, Logan cursed under his breath as Kendall finished her sentence.

"-gue"

Rogue only seemed to notice the fourth body by the door as he began to stand up, staring straight up at the her.

Rogue's eyes widened as she recognised the stranger.

"Remy?"

**Read and Review **

**Luv ya**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go. Hopefully this will have been the longest you have to wait between chapters. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please continue to do so. **

**Any mistakes you see or question you have please leave a comment and I'll get to it. Also I need you all to decide on Jean and Scott's baby; will it be **_**Rachel **_**or**_** Nate**_**? Leave your answer in the reviews. Your votes will decide!**

**So please enjoy this chapter **

* * *

**Faded Green Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

"Remy?"

Rogue stood in a stupor at the top of the stairs to the foyer. Her bottom lip was moving aimlessly and her eyes blanked over in her state of shock.

_Remy. Remy Etienne Lebeau. Gambit. Swamp rat. Here _

Her mind could not even come up with a coherent thought at the moment. Below her stood her ex-boyfriend, who had left her broken hearted five years ago, without a word or whisper since. Rogue couldn't come to the decision of how she felt, her head swimming with emotions, Anger, Happiness, Annoyance.

_Oh ah'm defiantly annoyed raght now_

Though Rogue had to admit the years Remy had been away had been good to him. His shoulders seemed broader, his arms slightly larger. His black t-shirt was tight all over, revealing the toned and chiselled muscles of his chest, stomach and sides. His smallish waist could easily make many women envious. His ever present beat up trench coat adorned his shoulders, somehow still in one piece after all these years. Shaggy brown hair fell around his defined jaw, and slightly hid his gorgeous eyes. Time had had no effect on his looks, still looking youthful, though maybe more mature.

From the ground Logan and Ororo both watched in interest as the two southerners looked each other over, Rogue staring in shock while Remy un-apologetically checked her out, taking in all the changes he had seen earlier.

"Bonjour Roguey."

"Hi Remy. Ya back."

"Oui"

A pregnant silence fell as the two simply looked at each other. It wasn't until a loud crash from the lounge sounded that Rogue snapped out of her trance.

"Uh welcome back then ah guess." Rogue said finally descending the stairs. She reached the bottom and took the few short steps to be standing in front of Remy.

"Merci Cherie."

Another silence followed, Kendall and Ororo looked between the two southerners and Logan had to restrain himself from growling at the tension, it was almost painful to witness. He knew why Remy was back, and it had nothing to do with Kendall. The second Remy had caught a glimpse at Rogue in the garden his hormone levels had skyrocketed, again when he saw her at the top of the stairs.

"Rogue, Remy knows French!" exclaimed Kendall tugging at her sister's hand.

"Ah know Sugah" Rogue replied blankly. The small girl looked confused at this, not understanding her sisters apprehension towards their guest.

"Did you and Remy use to be friends?"

"Yeah Sugah, we were." Before Rogue could continue there was a high pitched squeal from the hallway.

"Oh my God Remy!" Kitty took bounding steps towards Remy and threw herself at his chest, in an act that seemed like she was trying to squeeze the life out of him. Piotr stood smiling in the hallway, Kurt laughing beside him.

"It is good to see you again Comrade" The Russian patted his old teammate on the back earning himself a smile and chuckle from the Cajun.

"Ja, nice ta see you again Remy." Kurt shook Remy's hand.

After the four had greeted and started to catch up, more people started to gather near the foyer, small chatter flowing through them.

"There you are Rogue, I was wondering where you had gotten to." Gus walked over to Rogue to snake his arm around her waist. Turning from Rogue, he noted the newcomer.

"Hi I'm Augustus." He held out his hand in greeting and smiled when Remy took it.

"Gambit." Remy stated, his smile hiding his fierce glare from the blonde and diverting the attention from his tight handshake.

As Ororo noticed the tension coming from Remy and the attention the returned X-men had caused, she beaconed to her old friend,

"Come Remy we'll get you settled into a room so you can unpack and rest before dinner."

"Merci Stormy." Remy reached behind the open door and picked up his duffle bag, following the weather goddess as she led him up the stairs and towards the adult's bedrooms. Kendall following beside, holding onto her mothers hand.

As the two left a growl sounded throughout the foyer.

"All of you have Homework or chores to do. The last ones here have early morning danger room with me." The students scattered away as Logan smirked in triumph. He turned to all the adults remaining.

"You enjoy doing zat, don't you" Asked Kurt

"You know it elf. Don't you have wife to call?"

"JA!" the furry blue mutant evaporated into a blue cloud.

"Ha, come on Rogue" Gus wrapped his large arm around Rogues shoulders, tugging her towards the Rec room.

* * *

The dining room was a hustle and bustle of noise and activity, nothing different from any other night at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters and exactly how Remy remembered it. Students ran and fought over seats at tables, Joked amongst one another and casually talked about their day and the latest gossip.

Charles and Hank sat at a table at the head of the hall, Scott and Jean besides them. Remy made his way to the group, catching Hanks eye as he does.

"Oh my stars and garters, Remy Lebeau has returned. Welcome back my friend." Hank happily shook Remy's hand with his own paw.

"Bon to see you too Hank. Monsieur Xavier thank you for letting moi return."

"It is my pleasure Remy, you have always had a place here."

"Remy tres applicative, Merci." The bald man nods to the Cajun who returns the gesture before turning to the couple next to him.

"Bonjour Jeannie, One-Eye. It seems congratulations are in order." Scott scowled at the old nickname but can't help to smile when his wife guides his hand to her bloated belly.

"Thank you Remy and welcome back." Jean smiles.

"How long until you meet the petite bebe?"

"Too long." A frustrated sigh escapes the red head.

"Remy wishes you luck then." The couple smile appreciatively.

Turning from the table Remy walks over the table seating Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Jubilee and a mysterious blond woman.

"Bonsoir mes amis." Remy sits in the spare seat beside Jubilee.

"Hi Remy, good to see you again. Been missing any decent eye candy since you left." Jubilee flirtatiously said causing Bobby to protest.

"Hey!" Kitty and Piotr both snicker at the teasing. It is then that the nameless blonde, whom Remy could now see was mostly naked bare some white leather, held out her perfectly manicured hand.

"Emma frost"

"Remy Lebeau" he takes her hand and tries to ignore the way she pushes her chest out towards him, the way her eyes roamed his body like a predator staring down their prey and the small poking at the back of his mind.

"Charmed" she purred.

"Pleasure, but word of advice femme, Remy would appreciate it if you stayed out of his head, no telepath can get past mon shields." Emma's smile fell and her eyes turned cold.

_Looks like Remy be wary of t'at one_

"Like, um Remy do you want me to like introduce you to any of the new residents?"

"Dat would be lovely chaton."

"Well, like over at that table-"Kitty pointed to the table behind Remy where Kurt sat with a purple haired Asian woman and a blonde man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Is Betsy Braddock a.k.a Psylocke and next to her is like her longtime boyfriend Warren Worthington the third, who goes by Angel. She's like a super model and he's a playboy millionaire."

"Dieu, dey be the power couple."

"Da, and that is my sister Illyana a.k.a Magik" The large Russian pointed to a pretty blonde girl sitting amongst a group of teen girls, seeing her brother pointing, Illyana gives them a small wave and smiles, her blue eyes flashing.

"She's beautiful Piotr, Remy thinks you have to lock her up to keep away all the teen boys non?" Piotr grunts in agreement.

"Remy! Like don't encourage him!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Yeah, when Piotr and Sam found out that Illyana and Paige went out with two of the football players they flipped. Even planned to have a twenty-four hour guard with them." Jubilee teased causing Piotr to cough nervously.

"Well considering that you've already like met Gus, that's really all the new people"

"That is if we forget the offspring running around. Gosh I hate little kids!" complained Bobby.

"Ah, Remy thinks you be afraid of 'em Bobby. Can't be too many round here."

"Well sure its just Kendall and Elana at the moment. But with jean about to pop and all the engaged couples we'll be overrun soon. "Bobby said, using his arms to exaggerate his point.

"Elana?" asked Remy.

"Look Rogue has her over there. She's like in the terrible twos at the moment but Rogue swears she's the sweetest thing like this side of Mississippi." Kitty explained.

Remy looked to the doorway to see a smiling Rogue enter with the toddler on her hip. Elana had brown pigtails that matched her eyes. Her small face had two rosy cheeks that peaked from under her dark beige skin.

_Funny, Roguey and Gus are both pale. Maybe he's not the father after all._

Jubilee waved Rogue over. "What's happening Jubs?"

"We were filling Remy in on all the newbies and were just talking about this little one" Jubilee squeezed Elana's cheeks exciting squeals from the little girl.

"Ah well then, Remy this is mah niece 'Lana."

"Niece?" Remy let out an internal sigh of relief.

"You remember Amanda Sefton raght? Well her a Kurt tied the knot and had this little one. Unfortunately Amanda's out of town this week, so Kurt and Elana are staying here so that I can help out with 'Lana."

"Dat's good of you Rogue. "

"Yeah, so good of you Rogue, for helping the offspring INVADE!" Bobby threw up his arms up into the air as he shouted. Without missing a beat Jubilee smacked him across the back of the head, causing him to yelp, and went back to eating her mash potato.

"So Remy, what are you doing back here? Seemingly a man of your class has better, more elite, things to be doing" asked Emma, pushing herself against Remy once again.

"Yes comrade, why have you returned" agreed Piotr.

"Well Remy came back so th-" Remy was cut off mid-sentence by a masculine whistle. Turning around he sees that Gus was the owner of said whistle, standing at Kurt's table with two plates of food, one seemingly rather empty.

"Rogue come eat." Gus beaconed with his hand. Remy turned back to Rogue, to see her smile falter for a second before recovering like nothing had happened.

"Gotta go. Talk to y'all later. Have a nice naght Remy" Rogue said, walking over to Gus. Elana peaked back over Rogues shoulder and waved to Remy. Remy waved back at the little girl causing her to smile brightly.

Remy watched as Rogue sat handed Elana to Kurt, and took her seat beside Gus. He could see how Rogue tried to hide her discomfort when Gus slid his arm around her shoulders and the way she forced a smile when he spoke to her.

_Chere has changed, t'eres somt'ing off about her._

"Remy?" Remy was pulled out of his thoughts by Emma.

"Desole." Remy muttered shaking his head as he turns back to the table and looking at Kitty.

"What's Gus' story?" Remy asked, Emma and her questions forgotten.

"Like Gus? The professor recruited him a few years ago, his powers allow him to like turn things on and off, anything from lights to mutant abilities. He was the one who helped Rogue get control. They've been like dating ever since." Replied the valley girl, showing her enthusiasm when talking about her best friend.

"He treat her right chaton?" Remy inquired, his eyes sliding back to the southern beauty.

"Like yeah, they're like the envy of everyone. They're perfect together."

"Dat so?"

**Hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter will include Rogue and Remy talking, Remy and Logan talking and maybe some flashbacks. Hmm undecided on that last one. **

**Don't forget to vote for either Baby Rachel or Baby Nate. YOU HAVE THE POWER.**

**Also if anyone has any suggestions on Good ROMY fics, please let me know, I always love expanding my collection.**


End file.
